


Cita

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro no es una cita... o tal vez sí lo es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cita

Lógicamente hablando, no tiene nada de malo tomarse un día de descanso y reunirse con una colega mangaka, por lo que encontrarse con otro mangaka y su esposa mientras está con ella no debería ser incómodo.

Pero lo es.

Fukuda lo atribuye a la mirada brillante mirada de la señora Takagi y la forma en que los mira a ambos con una sonrisa de esas que parecen decir que sabe algo y le divierte ese hecho.

—¡Aoki-san, tanto tiempo sin verte! —exclama ella, corriendo hasta quedar frente a Aoki y tomándola de las manos.

Su entusiasmo es exagerado, piensa Fukuda, pero a Aoki no parece molestarle pues sonríe con sincera alegría mientras corresponde el apretón.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kaya-san.

—No esperaba verlos por aquí —comenta Takagi, acercándose con más normalidad y con una sonrisa afable.

—Realmente —dice Fukuda, apartándose un paso de Aoki porque Kaya continúa mirándolo de reojo—. ¿También se tomaron un descanso?

—Solo yo —responde Takagi—, Saiko está terminando el capítulo y Kaya-chan quería ir de compras...

—Espero no estar molestándolos en su cita —interrumpe Kaya, soltando a Aoki y con esa sonrisa que a Fukuda tanto le incomoda.

—No te preocupes —responde Aoki, tan tranquila como si estuviesen hablando del clima—, es un gusto verte.

—¡Así que sí están en una cita! —exclama Kaya, aplaudiendo.

—Sí.

—¿Eh? —Fukuda no puede reaccionar de otra manera, porque... bueno, quizás si es una cita y además no la primera. Ya van... ¿cinco este mes? Pero el punto es que él no ha pensado en esos encuentros como tales y le sorprende que Aoki lo diga con tanta calma.

—¿No lo estamos, Fukuda-san? —El tono de Aoki se vuelve tajante de repente, como lo era cuando se acababan de conocer y ella se negaba a siquiera escuchar a los demás. Es escalofriante volver a escucharla así y Fukuda aparta la mirada.

—No dije eso...

—Lo siento —dice Kaya con un semblante tan apenado que hace que Fukuda no pueda resentirla por sacar el tema—, no era mi intención...

—Kaya-chan —habla Takagi en voz baja, tomando a Kaya de un brazo—, creo que es mejor que los dejemos.

Las despedidas son incómodas y cortas y la pareja se disculpa una vez más antes de irse, mas eso no cambia la expresión seria y dura de Aoki y el que siguen inmóviles en la mitad de la acera aunque ya no tienen razones para ello.

Está molesta y Fukuda no puede pensar en nada que decir para cambiar eso. No es como si le deba una disculpa, al fin de cuentas, y tampoco tiene verdadera experiencia en citas para saber qué hacer.

Al final opta por tomarla de la mano, porque supone que es algo que se hace durante una cita y no quiere seguir ahí parado porque sí.

—Vamos ya, Aoki-jo.

Aoki se ve sorprendida por un segundo, pero su semblante se ablanda y aunque le dice con un tono severo que tendrá que invitarla en el café de su elección, vuelven a caminar. Sin soltar sus manos.

Bien, ya no puede negar que están en una cita y, piensa Fukuda, no es nada malo aceptarlo, en realidad.


End file.
